Au revoir, Mon Amour
by BerryLizzie
Summary: Pasado, cosa misteriosa, una serie de situaciones que nos forman como sujetos de sociedad. Pero para ella, alejarse del pasado la ataba más a él. "-Que placer, Sakura... -No diría lo mismo, Sasuke."
1. Bonjour

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (obra de Kishimoto), solo la trama de la historia es mía. **

* * *

**Capitulo I: "Bonjour"**

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo… y la verdad es que últimamente no estaba segura de nada en su vida, aquello que había sido como un perfecto sueño se estaba desmoronando de pies a cabeza, nunca fue una mujer que titubeara al contestar, solía tener respuestas concretas, de gustos sencillos y mente compleja.

Claro su vida estaba llena de exquisitos placeres, de las mejores vistas, de una vida ajetreada pero adorable como diseñadora de modas, en París, capital francesa. Hasta hace unas horas y desde hace unos años, su vida era todo lo que había podido desear.

_FlashBack._

_El sonido del teléfono a las dos de la mañana la hizo caer de su cama, había golpeado su frente con la esquina de su cómoda, y con el dolor latente contesto el llamado…_

_-¿Halo?-respondió soñolienta._

_-¿Sakura?... ¡Por dios! Temía que no vivieras ahí-el acento y el idioma la hicieron despertarse por completo._

_-¿Q-quien habla?-titubeo._

_-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que quien habla? ¡Frentona soy Ino!_

_-¿Ino… Ino Yamanaka?-se sentó en la orilla de su cama, encendiendo una pequeña lámpara._

_-¡Pues si! ¿Qué otra Ino conoces? _

_-No… bueno, dios… es que me sorprende tu llamada ¿Sucede algo?-estaba sudando, aquel pasado que creía haber abandonado en Japón regresaba de forma repentina._

_-No quiero angustiarte, Saku… la cosa es que Tsunade quiere verte ¿Sabes? Tuvo un accidente._

_-¿Tsunade? ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me habían avisado antes?-su ritmo cardiaco se estaba acelerando, podía sentir la adrenalina subiendo por su cuerpo._

_-¡Por qué no teníamos con que! ¡No sucede seguido que una persona abandone su hogar para irse al otro lado del mundo de un día para otro! Y menos que no deje en donde podamos encontrarla, sino fuera porque eres famosa, Tsunade habría muerto sin verte…-aquellas palabras sonaron como eco a través de la línea, no había querido herir a nadie al marcharse, pero había sido lo mejor._

_-Llegare a Japón lo antes posible- y con esto, colgó._

_Se quedo ahí, ida… había dicho las últimas seis palabras sin pensarlo._

_End FlashBack._

Caminaba impulsivamente, estaba echa un manojo de nervios, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, su cabello rosa estaba alborotado, se encontraba en un departamento en una zona de lujo en París, con una hermosa vista hacia la torre Eiffel, tenía un balcón que se encontraba abierto y frente a este una mesa para tomar el té, en donde un joven alto de cabellera roja la veía divertido.

-¡No te rías! En estos momentos es donde más necesito tu apoyo…

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa cariño?

-¿¡Por que!? ¿Quieres saber por qué?... Bien, pretendo volar en un avión de regreso al lugar donde deje toda una vida para encontrarme con gente que en realidad no sé si quiero ver… por eso-suspiro, echándose en una silla, para tomar su cuarta taza de café.

-¿No será que al que no quieres ver es _a él_?-indagó.

-¿A él? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-lo veía con cierto aire inocente.

-Tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero con eso, cariño, ya es tiempo de que te enfrentes a tu pasado.

-¡Pero aun no sé si estoy lista!-dejo la taza para cruzar los brazos y hacer berrinche.

-Oh… pero claro que lo estas-se paró a su lado para levantarla-eres una mujer joven, exitosa y segura de sí misma.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con la ultima parte… -se acerco al balcón para recargarse en el barandal-Es solo que… han pasado tantos años y tengo miedo de que los pies se me pongan como espagueti al encontrármelo… ¿Vendrás conmigo? Por favor no me dejes sola-suplico y el chico de cabellera roja asintió.

-Pero ya es tiempo de que te duches, te arregles… yo ya deje todo listo para el vuelo, cancele todas tus citas y avise que no te encontrarías por lo menos en un mes.

-¿!Un mes!? ¡Es demasiado! ¡Tengo que estar aquí en una semana!

-Sakura…-le dijo con tono severo.

-Está bien, está bien…-y a regañadientes, camino hacia el baño-Me hace falta un buen baño con espuma y sales minerales.

-Dejare tu ropa lista antes de irme-ella asintió y se encerró en aquella espaciosa e iluminada habitación que tenía una bañera en el centro.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos sesenta minutos, los dedos de sus manos y pies estaban arrugados cual pasita, la espuma se había disipado, el agua transparente reflejaban sus largas y bronceadas piernas, su cadera no muy ancha, su vientre plano, sus pechos medianos, sus pezones redondos y rosas pálidos que se encontraban erectos aun metidos en el agua, su cabello rosa chicle que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, sus finas y delicadas manos con los vellos de los brazos erizados levemente. Recargo su cabeza sobre la orilla de la tina, veía el techo blanco sin un punto definido, una pequeña araña que colgaba de este como lámpara hacia juego con lo elegante de la habitación y sus paredes tapizadas al estilo vintage, todo en ella era frágil y delicado.

A sus cortos veinticinco años era una mujer dedicada, había aprendido lo duro que era valerse por sí misma y más siendo mujer, aprendió que la vida puede ser cruel, cuando llegas a una ciudad desconocida, dentro de un país desconocido, sin historia, sin familia, con un pesada carga de culpabilidad sobre ella, aunque todo tiene un lado amable, aprendió que hay gente buena en medio de tiempos de cólera, que cuando crees demasiado en un sueño una luz se vislumbra ante ti y se vuelve realidad.

Era una mujer exitosa, de peculiar cabellera rosa, dueña de una de las firmas de moda más famosas en París, había ganado fama y respeto en un mundo hostil.

Decidió salir de la bañera ya que el agua se había templado, coloco una toalla de algodón sobre su cuerpo, pequeñas gotas se deslizaban sobre este, salió del cuarto de baño, camino hasta su habitación, era espaciosa e iluminada con luz de día con ventanas grandes y cortinas en color blanco y otras sobrepuestas de color crema, el piso estaba forrado de madera, la cama estaba en una esquina, con sabanas de seda y colchas finas en color peridot, un baúl a los pies de esta, muebles en caoba oscura y un tocador blanco repleto de distintos tipos de perfumes, pinturas y cremas caras y un joyero con decorados en plata, en el espejo del tocador había fotos de ella y el joven pelirrojo, de conocidos famosos dentro del mundo de la moda.

Ella se sentó por unos instantes, observo las fotografías y suspiro, no estaba segura… no estaba nada segura, sacudió la cabeza para alejar su inseguridad, la noticia de su llegada ya habría llegado a los oídos de _él._

Aquel hombre que tanto tiempo atrás se había dedicado a perturbar su tranquilidad, aquel hombre que corrompió su inocencia, aquel hombre que fue el causante de su partida… inconscientemente se llevo sus manos a su vientre, recordando el motivo por el cual estaba ahí, sentada frente a su reflejo.

Sus bellos ojos color esmeralda se volvieron vidriosos, abrazo su vientre con fuerza, aquello era toda una tortura, aquellos recuerdos llegaban como remolinos de ira a su memoria, aun le dolía, aquella herida en lo más hondo de su ser seguía abierta y latente, solo había olvidado que aun la tenia, el polvo y el transcurrir de los años la habían dejado como en una cajita de cristal, cristal que había sido roto con aquella llamada a las dos de la madrugada en una fría noche de París.

Se tallo los ojos para desaparecer las lágrimas, se ventilo con las manos y dirigió su vista hacia la cama, en ella había un pantalón estilo pescador de color blanco, una blusa strapple de color negro con un cinturón que se ajustaba a su cintura y unas bonitas sandalias de taco medio del mismo color que la blusa.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista, recogió su cabellera rosada en un moño alto elegante, algunos mechones caían a los lados, se coloco perfume, se maquillo ligeramente y finalizo con un gloss rosa para sus labios, el timbre de su apartamento sonó, ella camino hasta la puerta, el pelirrojo llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco, y un suéter rayado de color vino con detalles en naranja y amarillo, con zapatos negros.

-¡Te ves radiante!

-¿Tú crees?-Sakura dudaba, después de años, dudaba de ella, el pelirrojo suspiro.

-Vamos cariño, no estés así, mis maletas están esperando en el taxi por las tuyas, ¿Dónde están?

-En el cuarto… sabes Jean, no creo… no sé.

-¿Qué te sucede chérie? ¿Sigues pensando en él?

-Es que como… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?-la pelirosa palideció, se sentó sobre un elegante sofá de la sala, tomo un cojín y ahogo un grito en el.

El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de ella y tomo su mano con delicadeza –Sabías que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, así que ¿Por qué no intentas calmarte? No solo volverás a verle, veras a tus amigos, a tu tutora, a todos chérie-ella asintió-Anímate ma chérie… me recuerdas a una adolescente que conocí años atrás, con una mochila y la cara sucia.

Su amigo se puso de pie, camino hasta la habitación de la pelirosa y cogió las dos maletas que estaban ahí.

-Te espero en el taxi, no tardes chérie-la pelirosa asintió, dio una última vista a su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Vio al auto amarillo y al pelirrojo esperando por ella, el dejo que ella se adentrara primero y después se metió él y así se dirigieron al aeropuerto de la ciudad parisina, su vuelo saldría en un par de horas, con destino a Japón, estaba más tranquila, una vez que llegaron, fueron por una copa de Martini's a un pequeño bar dentro del aeropuerto.

-Brindo por… por qué te decidiste a ir-el joven de la cabellera roja sonrió, su sonrisa era la más cálida y conmovedora que sus esmeralda ojos vieron jamás.

-No me decidí… lo dije sin pensar-ella le sonrió también.

Y en aquel momento, en aquellas circunstancias agradeció de tenerlo a su lado, había sido su confidente, su amigo, su hermano por años, su relación tenía un valor invaluable, era alto, de ojos cautivadores de un azul poderoso, de largas y chinas pestañas rojizas, de piernas y brazos fuertes, de un bello espíritu y lo mejor de todo… era que el siempre sabia como sacarle una sonrisa, siempre se preguntaba por qué no se enamoraba de él, por qué no se casaban y tenían hijos, por qué no vivían en una apartada y alegre casa de verano.

_Porque él era gay…_

Si, tanta perfección solo se podía deber a una cosa.

Amaba tenerlo como amigo, desde que lo conoció, después de haber llorado por horas bajo la penetrante lluvia de París, con una mochila en la mano, el se acerco con un paraguas para protegerla de la lluvia y ella se quedó ahí, mirándolo como embelesada, él la llevo a su casa, le ofreció techo, comida, sin siquiera saber su nombre sin siquiera haber cruzado palabra alguna, recordaba el caliente chocolate en sus manos, recordaba sus tímidos movimientos.

Ambos eran jóvenes y llenos de vida, ambos tenían sueños y lo que ambos no sabían era que se necesitaban el uno al otro para cumplirlos.

_-Vuelo 626 con destino a la ciudad de Tokio, por favor pasar a la puerta de salida._

Se escucho por todo el aeropuerto, eran las 11 de la noche, ambos cogieron sus maletas y caminaron hasta el pasillo que los llevaría hasta Japón, dejaron sus maletas para que la gente se encargara de ellas.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí-comento la pelirosa, sentada del lado de la ventana de primera clase.

-Así es chérie, ¿lista?-hasta el sabia que la pregunta era estúpida.

-Te diré…

El avión despego, fue un vuelo tranquilo, las aeromozas llegaban a cada hora a preguntar si nada les hacía falta, a la pelirosa nunca le gusto la comida de avión, pero admitía para si misma que las bebidas no eran tan malas.

Ese iba a ser el día más largo de su vida, doce horas sentada en el mismo asiento le causaban nauseas, así que opto por cerrar los ojos, relajarse y perderse en sus sueños hasta que el avión tocara tierra.


	2. Nouveau Jour

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (obra de Kishimoto), solo la trama de la historia es mía. **

* * *

**Capitulo II: "Nouveau Jour"**

_Sakura… Sakura…_

_Era la voz de un niño, llena de miedo, aquello la inquietaba… todo estaba oscuro, no podía distinguir ni sus manos, caminaba a paso torpe, tratando de encontrar algo pero nada._

_Sakura… _

_Aquella voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, podía sentir las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y el dolor punzante de su vientre la hizo quejarse, algo liquido y espeso recorría sus piernas, el pánico se apodero de ella, no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando…_

-Sakura… despierta, hemos llegado-la voz familiar la hizo despertar de su pesadilla.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué hora es?-la pelirosa se incorporo en su asiento.

-Las 11 de la mañana chérie, vamos.

La gente se movió en dirección a la salida, ella tomo la mano del pelirrojo fuertemente, el vago recuerdo de su sueño aun la perturbaba, recogieron sus maletas y tomaron un taxi.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de llegar al hospital?-ella asintió.

Pararon en un café del centro de Tokio, era mitad de primavera, los arboles de cerezo adornaban las calles, la gente caminaba apurada de arriba abajo, al bajar del auto, la fresca brisa inundo sus pulmones, cerró los ojos con fuerza, por un instante todo se detuvo, sentía el viento acariciar su rostro, el no muy olvidado aroma que desprendían los arboles, era una sensación extraña y familiar al mismo tiempo, aquello estaba pasando en realidad.

-¡Mira!-el pelirrojo señalo los arboles-Como tu chérie-la pelirosa asintió.

-Te dije que en Japón habían arboles como yo.

-Lo bueno es que practique mi japonés antes de venir-rió el joven y ambos se adentraron al café.

Era un café moderno, pero con un aire antiguo, el lugar olía bastante bien y al entrar a ambos se les abrió el apetito, se sentaron en una mesa no muy lejos de la salida.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-pregunto una mesera al llegar, el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, no entendía ni pio.

-Van a ser dos platos de ramen y dos vasitos con sake, por favor-la pelirosa fue la que hablo, el pelirrojo no se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a su amiga en otro idioma que no fuera el francés ni el ingles.

La mesera asintió y se retiro a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que ordenaste?-Sakura sonrío.

-Ramen.

_Flashback_

_-¡NO!...-una joven de unos dieciséis años caminaba siendo arrastrada por un rubio._

_-¡Vamos Sakura!-el chico jalaba el brazo de la joven-¡Que mala eres!_

_-Ya te dije Naruto, no quiero comer ramen, ¡Nos la pasamos comiendo eso!_

_-Es la última vez, ¿Por favor?-tenía ojitos de cachorro, esos ojitos a los que la chica nunca podía decirles que no, ella resoplo._

_-De acuerdo, la ultima vez… ¡vamos Sasuke!-la chica tomo la mano de un moreno que se encontraba a solo unos pasos detrás de ellos, el no se inmuto, no se molesto, solo la siguió._

_End Flashback_

El olor de los platos que acababan de llegar la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, estaban humeantes y olían bien, la pelirosa tomo los palillos y los separo, sonrió y miro a su amigo que estaba observando el plato.

-Come, no te hará daño-el asintió y la imito.

-No sabe tan mal…-comento al tratar de comer sus fideos-es complicado comer con esto.

-No tanto, después te acostumbraras-ella sonrió, a pesar de los malos recuerdos, le agradaba estar de nuevo en casa.

Pasaron un agradable rato comiendo y bebiendo sake, después de un tiempo, ambos agradecieron y salieron hacia el hospital donde se encontraba internada Tsunade, la pelirosa había muerto de la risa cuando Jean trato de decir "arigato" y dijo "arigata".

"_Lo bueno es que practicaste tu japonés_" le comento ella a él y ambos rieron.

Tenían las maletas a los pies y pararon nuevamente un taxi, Sakura le dio la dirección al chofer tenia la mirada perdida por la ventana del auto, veía a las personas pasar, el cielo y las nubes con sus millones de formas, veía todo pero a la vez no veía nada, su corazón se detuvo cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del hospital general de Tokio, su respiración se le dificulto.

-¿Lista?-ella asintió con una mano en el pecho-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-ella no contesto, seguía observando la ventana pero apretó con fuerza su mano, él sabía lo que significaba.

Los dos descendieron del automóvil con sus maletas, mientras el pelirrojo pagaba, ella se quedaba ahí como roca, estática y de pronto pareció más frágil y vulnerable de lo que realmente era, cerró los ojos, recordaba la larga cabellera rubia de su tutora, sus ojos color avellana, su obsesión por los juegos y el licor que la llevaban a la locura… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo fue que la internaron?

Recordaba la llamada hace dos días de Ino… _"Tsunade habría muerto"_ ¿Tan grave era su situación?

Podía sentir sus fuertes y gentiles brazos alrededor de ella, lo brazos de una madre, era una mujer dura, de personalidad tenaz e inquebrantable, detrás de toda esa imagen de autoridad había una mujer dulce y Sakura lo había descubierto con el paso del tiempo, ella aparte de _él_, era lo que más le había dolido dejar atrás, recordó su última noche en Japón.

_Flashback_

_-¿Sakura?...-sus orbes esmeralda se posaron en su interlocutora-¿Te encuentras bien?-ella asintió-Has estado muy extraña últimamente, no has tocado la cena._

_-Es solo… que no tengo hambre, Naruto nos volvió a hacer comer ramen hoy._

_-Ese idiota, ¡Que no entiende! ¡Cuando lo vea… le daré una buena paliza!-una risita se escapo por sus jóvenes labios._

_-Tsunade…-la rubia mujer dirigió su mirada a ella-Gracias…-estaba conteniéndose, no quería llorar._

_-¿De qué amor?_

_-De estar aquí…-se levanto y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había echo, se disculpo y corrió a su habitación, ya tenía su mochila preparada, no llevaba gran cosa solo unos dos cambios y un boleto a París._

_End Flashback_

Y así era como la tenía en su memoria, esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Sakura… vamos a entrar-ella de nuevo cogió su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Pregunto por la habitación de Tsunade en la recepción, ella era la directora de aquel hospital y la recepcionista se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre de su jefa, no conocía a la pelirosa, nunca la había visto por ahí así que informo a la jefa de enfermeras que alguien había llegado.

Sakura caminaba a paso lento en compañía de Jean, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, llego a la habitación que le indicaron, respiro hondo…

-Anda-le animo el pelirrojo, tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

La camilla estaba a medio metro de distancia de la ventana, está estaba abierta, la brisa entraba suavemente y sobre la pared estaba un mueble con unas flores de distintos colores y ella estaba ahí, su respiración era tranquila y su semblante era sereno, parecía estar profundamente dormida pues no escucho cuando la pelirosa irrumpió en su habitación.

Sakura se acerco lentamente hacia ella, su corazón se lleno de melancolía y tranquilidad al verla por primera vez desde hace poco más de ocho años, había una silla a un lado, se dejo caer sobre ella, su temblorina se hizo notoria y las lagrimas cayeron inevitablemente.

-Estaré afuera chérie-el pelirrojo cerró la puerta, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla así.

.

.

.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás completamente segura?-una joven de larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta con vestimenta de enfermera y papeles en su mano había quedado atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Si… ¿Quién era Ino-san?

-Por dios…-fue lo que atino a decir para salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Tsunade-sama.

Era una de sus reglas no correr en los pasillos del hospital al menos que fuese una emergencia, y vaya que lo era, no podía creer, no cabía en su asombro, la recepcionista había dicho que una joven de cabellera rosada había llegado preguntando por Tsunade ¿Y quien más sino ella? Se metió al elevador y presiono el numero 3.

Estaba ansiosa por verla, habían pasado tantos años sin saber nada, sabía que llamaba a Tsunade una vez al mes, pero nunca había podido contactar con su amiga, recuerdos le volvieron a la mente, esa tarde que encontró a Sakura llorando porque todos se burlaban de su frente, ella le había dicho que era bonita, aquella tarde donde la conoció y se volvieron mejores amigas, hasta que el… le había roto el corazón, nunca lo perdono, sabía que él era el causante de que Sakura se marchase.

Trato de contener las ganas de gritar de alegría, salió del elevador y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación indicada, se extraño al ver a un joven pelirrojo, que por cierto era muy atractivo.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto ella, el no respondió, su mirada era de confusión.

-¿Sakura?-atinó a decir, no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando la rubia.

-¿Sakura?-ella señalo la puerta y el asintió, sus orbes azules se abrieron de par en par, se acerco lentamente, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo, estaba haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿No hablas japonés?...-el volvió a repetir "Sakura"-Oh bueno creo que no… dios tan guapo y no entiendes lo que digo-el pelirrojo le sacaba unos diez centímetros de altura-¿Quieres que espere? Bien esperare aquí, ya espere ocho años…

Detrás de la puerta, una mujer en una camilla se movió levemente, sus perezosos ojos se abrieron lentamente, pudo ver algo rosa a su lado, cuando la imagen se hizo más nítida no pudo ocultar su asombro, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¿Sakura?...-lo dijo en un susurro, la pelirosa poso su vista en ella, tenía los ojos hinchados pero su sonrisa los opaco.

-¿Tsunade?...-ella se inclino a la rubia y tomo su mano, anhelaba tocarla, sentirla, escucharla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba preguntando, estaba confundida.

-Recibí una llamada de Ino y decidí venir a ver como estabas… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Oh… esa Ino, nada malo, la gente se alboroto porque tuve un pequeño accidente… mate a una vaca con la parte delantera de mi camioneta, solo eso-la rubia se sentó, sus ojos expectantes no parpadeaban siquiera-Pero déjame verte… ¿Cuándo tiempo ha pasado? ¿Ocho años?-la pelirosa asintió-Es mucho tiempo…

-Pero ya estoy de regreso… sabes, te he extrañado bastante.

-¡Y yo! Pero mírate, como has crecido, ¿donde dejaste a mi pequeña Sakurita? Ahora eres toda una mujer y una muy hermosa por cierto.

-Aquí sigue, solo se hizo más grande-sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-de sus esmeralda ojos caían cascadas de dolor y cariño, se recargo sobre el regazo de la rubia y lloro, lloro todo lo que se había guardado por años.

-¡Perdón!-decía entre sollozos, la rubia acariciaba su cabeza rosada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, me hace feliz tenerte aquí.

-Pero… yo… te defraude.

-No-tomo su mentón para verla a los ojos-No lo hiciste, cumpliste con tu parte de ser una buena mujer, solo claro, me hubiera encantado que fueras mi sucesora, pero la medicina no era lo tuyo-bajo todo ese mar de llanto, sonrió.

-Gracias…-se acomodo, y se limpio la cara.

-Así me gusta, no quiero verte llorar más, dime… ¿Viniste sola?-ella negó con la cabeza-Ah… ¿Es tu novio?-ella volvió a negar-¿Tu esposo?-lo hizo de nuevo-¿Tu amante?

-No Tsunade…

-Bueno no importa... cariño, ¡mírate! Eres una mujer hermosa-sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí-Hay tantas cosas por hablar y de tanto que te tienes que enterar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Muchas cosas cariño, muchas cosas que después tendremos tiempo de hablar-la pelirosa asintió mientras la rubia se removía en la camilla para ponerse de pie.

-¿Dónde está Ino, Tsunade?

-Ino trabaja aquí, en el hospital, ya se debe haber enterado que viniste y te debe estar buscando como loca.

-Si te creo…-la rubia se levanto de la cama-¿P-pero que estás haciendo?

-Bueno, como directora del hospital… me doy de alta.

-¿Ya?

-Claro, mi hija acaba de llegar de París y esto debe celebrarse, vamos afuera-la pelirosa camino hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Ino colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura eres tú! ¡De verdad!

-Si Ino soy yo, ya vale, me estas asfixiando-ambas reían-la pelirosa abrazo a su vieja amiga, también la había extraño-Sigues igual de cerda.

-Y tu igual de frentona, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de todos nosotros.

-Oh… como crees, me llevo bastante tiempo ordenar mis ideas, pero jamás los olvidaría, ustedes son mi familia.

-Ya niña, no seas tan dramática-Tsunade separo a la joven rubia de la que consideraba su hija.

Una vez desecho el abrazo, las jóvenes mujeres se miraron de pies a cabeza, sonriendo.

-¡Frentona!

-¡Cerda!

-¡Frentona!

-¡Cerda!

-Ya párenle a su teatrito-las interrumpió la mayor, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un joven guapo parado en el umbral de la puerta-¿Es él?-Sakura asintió-¡Pero si es una belleza!

-Sí, pero no entiende nada de lo que están diciendo, solo habla francés.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaron las otras dos al unisonó.

-Si…

-¡Que lastima!

-Bueno vamos, vamos de una buena vez.

-Tsunade-sama, usted aun está internada-le reclamo Ino.

-No, ya me di de alta.

-¿Qué?

-Si bueno, puedo hacerlo ¿No?-la joven rubia asintió-Entonces no hay problema, iré a mi oficina a cambiarme, ustedes esperen abajo, y tu Ino ve a trabajar.

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros, veras a Sakura cuando termine tu turno.

Su semblante entristeció, abrazo nuevamente a su amiga y le susurro al oído –También es una bestia cuando quiere-a esto una risita se escapo de los labios de la pelirosa.

La rubia desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

-¿Cómo ha estado?-le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No tan mal, ella es comprensiva, a las dos les gustaste-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-No te apenes, tu sabes que eres un Casanova.

-Sí pero de hombres, chérie.

-Sí y es una lástima… ven, vamos a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Si-ella tomo su mano, y ambos caminaron a la recepción del hospital.

El camino del hospital a la casa de Tsunade no era muy largo, Sakura se sorprendió a ver la vieja camioneta pick up, aun recordaba los viajes al rio cuando era una cría… ¡Esa camioneta era tan vieja como la misma Tsunade! (Y saben muy bien lo que eso significa) también había hecho como traductora para sus dos acompañantes, su rubia tutora había quedado maravillada con el pelirrojo amigo de su hijastra.

Cuando llegaron, la primera en salir fue la pelirosa, se sentía una chiquilla de nuevo, los recuerdos volvieron, las veces que había corrido por todo el jardín, las veces que se había sentado sobre el porche, cuando solía escabullirse al techo y quedarse ahí, viendo las estrellas.

No pudo evitar que la felicidad la inundase, sonrío ampliamente cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió, era una casa tradicional, llena de historia y sin embargo con un ligero toque de modernidad, los detalles eran de un color arena y café que contrastaban de manera armoniosa.

-¿Crees que estaría bien que me quedara, Chérie?-le pregunto el pelirrojo con cierto aire de respetuosidad.

-¡Por supuesto, Jean! Es más puedes dormite en mi cama, si quieres-le regalo una sonrisa picara.

-¡No me tientes, Ma chérie!-un risa se escapo de sus labios, el teléfono los había interrumpido.

-¿Quieres que conteste, Tsunade?-le pregunto la pelirosa una vez que su tutora se encontraba dentro de la casa, había dudado por unos instantes pero negó finalmente.

-¡Que sea una sorpresa!-dio por sentado, apresurándose a coger el aparato-¿Hola?-pregunto.

_-¡TSUNADE! ¿ES VERDAD? ¿ES VERDAD?_-se escucharon los gritos impacientes del otro lado de la línea telefónica, Sakura rio nerviosamente, Jean se limito a sonreír ajeno a todo lo que pasaba.

-¡Baja la maldita voz! Crio estúpido ¿No que has madurado?-le reprimió sin ninguna cordialidad.

-_Lo siento, Tsunade-sama… pero dime ¿ES VERDAD? ¿ES VERDAD QUE SAKURA-CHAN HA REGRESADO?-_el tono parecía seguir siendo el mismo, Sakura entrecerró los ojos, tratando de reconocer la voz gritona…

_La voz gritona…_

¡Dios mío!

-¡Cállate de una buena vez, Naruto!-gruño-Eso no lo puedo responder ahora, a mi ni siquiera me ha llegado tal noticia…

-_¡PERO INO DIJO…!_

-Ino no dijo nada, y no quiero que andas de bocaza por todo la maldita ciudad diciendo que Sakura ha regresado ¿me entendiste bien?-la voz pareció vacilar unos instantes, no hubo respuesta-¿Naruto? Se lo has dicho a alguien ya… ¿cierto?

-_Solo a un par de personas, Tsunade-sama, ¡todos parecen conmocionados!_

-¡Tú! ¡Idiota! Tenias que ser precisamente tú-suspiro resignada-Te veremos mañana.

_-¿PERO ES VERDAD O NO?-_había cortado ya la llamada.

-¿Qué paso Tsunade? ¿Qué te dijo Naruto?-le pregunto exaltada la pelirosa.

-Que si era verdad si estabas aquí, Ino se ha encargado de que la noticia se desplace por la ciudad-dijo negando de mala manera-Pero mañana lo veras, tranquila.

-¿Mañana?

-Si… mañana se celebra su compromiso…


End file.
